Un par de calcetines
by amestoy
Summary: Es un día accidentado para Harry y Hermione durante la búsqueda de Horrocruxes (canon). Este fic participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones". Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones de la saga Harry Potter pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autora J.K. Rowling.


_Los personajes, localizaciones, hechizos y demás parafernalia de la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling._

 _Esta historia está hecha sin ningún ánimo de lucro para el reto "Mi Razón" del foro "101 razones"._

 ** _Mi razón_** _para pensar que Harry y Hermione tenían que haber acabado como pareja es la amistad y la relación tan especial que comparten, así que este fic será canon y con el tag únicamente de "friendship"._

 _Mi intención es mostrar algo que Rowling creo que evitó deliberadamente en su último libro: la convivencia de Harry y Hermione en la tienda durante los meses que estuvieron solos._

 _Es imposible que tantos meses en tan íntima convivencia se pudiesen resumir en que Hermione lloraba, Harry estaba amargado, y que su amistad se estropeaba si no estaba Ron para hacerla funcionar. La autora ya nos había hecho ver que la pareja podía funcionar perfectamente sin Ron; de hecho, en los anteriores libros, fue más bien Ron quien provocó los pocos roces que tuvieron._

 _Creo que la autora omitió escribir mucho sobre esta parte de la historia porque sabía lo "fuerte" e "íntima" que podía volverse si la desarrollaba completamente, y no le interesaba. De hecho, las dos o tres 'pequeñas' fotografías que nos muestra son de las escenas con más carga emotiva de todos los libros (Godric's Hollow, la varita rota, etc…)._

 _Me he centrado en un suceso que la autora comenta de pasada en uno de sus capítulos. Así que bueno, esta es 'mi razón'. Espero que disfrutéis aunque sea un poco._

 **UN PAR DE CALCETINES**

El ruido de la ducha despertó a Harry. Debía de ser muy pronto porque, aunque él solía levantarse temprano, siempre se encontraba con Hermione ya lista, preparando el desayuno o con él sobre la mesa. Su amiga era una verdadera ave nocturna.

No abrió los ojos de inmediato, estaba muy cansado. La dura cama y la mala alimentación de los últimos meses le estaban pasando factura y todas las mañanas le dolía cada músculo y le crujía cada una de sus articulaciones.

A veces era incluso peor. Hacía tan solo unos días les había sorprendido la lluvia fuera de la tienda y habían acabado jadeando y con el corazón a mil después de recorrer escasos cien metros a paso ligero. Y lo más preocupante era que se estaban quedando sin provisiones y Hermione había empezado a racionar la comida.

El sonido de la ducha cesó y todavía seguía sentado en la cama intentando reunir ganas para ponerse de pie cuando salió Hermione, con el pelo recogido detrás de la nuca y vestida únicamente con una toalla. En cuanto le vio se paró en seco, sorprendida, y se sonrojó visiblemente.

-No… no pensé que fueses a estar despierto – comentó.

Harry la miró preocupado. Al verla tan ligera de ropa se dio cuenta de lo malograda que estaba. Él nunca había sido un paradigma de una buena nutrición, pero Hermione siempre había sido la más escuálida de los tres.

Por lo que solía comer la chica, estaba claro que era su constitución, pero ahora que se veían obligados a pasar hambre… se fijó en sus tobillos: si a la tía Muriel le habían parecido delgados, debería verlos ahora.

-Buenos días – dijo sin poder evitar filtrar algo de preocupación en su tono -. No te preocupes, cerraré los ojos y me daré la vuelta.

-¡No hace falta! – se excusó rápidamente ella, sonrojándose todavía más -. Debería haber entrado con la ropa, pero la ducha es pequeña y a veces se moja un poco – de repente Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir- ¡¿No creerás que me he estado cambiando contigo aquí dormido todos los días?!

-No… – ahora fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse, bajó la mirada avergonzado -, la verdad es que pensé que… - la desazón del muchacho hizo que Hermione amagase una sonrisa que enseguida se le contagió a Harry. Parecía que hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que había sonreído.

-Cuando acabo salgo a coger la ropa y vuelvo a entrar para vestirme – le miró con el pequeño amago de sonrisa todavía en los labios -. ¡Pervertido! - con una risita se alejó de él y fue a sentarse en su litera, en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Harry se concentró en el perfil de su amiga mientras esta buscaba la ropa que iba a ponerse en su bolsa de viaje. La risa de su amiga era muy cantarina y a veces algo aguda, pero hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba y de lo que la había echado de menos. Porque Hermione ya raras veces reía o sonreía. Y desde que les dejase Ron, quizás esta era la primera vez…

-¡Demonios!, es que no voy a tener limpia ni una sola br… - se volvió hacia él, que todavía la miraba ensimismado y se quedó helada.

Más digna que una reina pero más roja que un tomate, Hermione cogió la bolsa de viaje y, pasando por delante de Harry se dirigió a la cubeta donde solían meter la ropa sucia. Dejando la bolsa en el suelo se inclinó hacia ella.

Hacía tiempo que Harry se había acostumbrado a dejar su ropa en la cubeta, incluida la ropa interior, resignándose a que Hermione la viese cuando tocaba lavarla. Ella era la única que sabía y, aunque lo hacía con magia, siempre murmuraba algo acerca de 'ser más esclava que una elfa doméstica'.

Harry sabía que a su amiga le hería pensar que él le dejaba la colada o la cocina porque era mujer. Por eso, los días de colada, él siempre intentaba resarcirla de alguna manera. Y aunque ella solía dejarse, a veces lo hacía enfurruñada.

-¿No iras a ponerte unas sucias? – soltó de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

-Con un _tergeo_ bastará… - contestó azorada sin apartar la vista de su labor – ¡es eso, o no llevar nada! – le retó con el sonrojo todavía en las mejillas. La mirada que le lanzó era tan altiva mientras buscaba unas bragas sucias que ponerse, que Harry no pudo evitar empezar a troncharse de la risa.

Hermione se alzó furiosa con los puños a los costados y lo fulminó:

-No te atrevas a reírte.

-Cuántas…jaja… cuántas veces has tenido que… que…jaja… - Harry no pudo seguir. La mirada de indignación de Hermione era tan cómica que la risa no le dejaba hablar.

-Dos… quizás tres… ¡pero no te atrevas a decir nada… ni a contárselo a nadie...! - contestó apuntándole con el dedo.

A Harry se le cortó la risa de inmediato. Si ella admitía que habían sido dos o tres, seguro que habían sido más. Y a él… a él no le había faltado nunca ropa limpia para ponerse.

La miró a los ojos y supo enseguida que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando porque se volvió a sonrojar ostensiblemente. Esta vez desde las raíces del cabello hasta el borde de la toalla que llevaba anudada por encima del pecho. Apartó la mirada de la de él y mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó explicarse:

-Bueno… es que yo… he traído menos ropa, ¡sí eso…! - Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque una tromba de agua en forma ola apareció por la entrada de la tienda, golpeándola justo por debajo de la rodilla y casi tirándola al suelo. Harry tuvo el tiempo justo para subirse a la cama. Otra ola entró siguiendo la primera y ella apenas tuvo tiempo subirse a la encimera.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar – espetó, cerrando las rodillas, al acordarse de que seguía vistiendo únicamente una toalla.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Hemos debido de acampar en una marisma – explicó Hermione -, y debe de haber subido ya la marea.

-¡Cómo se te ocurrió traernos aquí! – le recriminó Harry en medio de su frustración.

-¡Mi ropa! – chilló ella sin hacerle el menor caso. El agua inundaba ahora la tienda y la bolsa que Hermione había dejado en el suelo se alejaba medio hundida a través de la entrada.

Rápidamente, tras quitarse los calcetines y remangarse los pantalones hasta la rodilla, Harry bajó al suelo para ir a buscar la bolsa que flotaba a la deriva.

Se le erizaron en protesta todos los poros de la piel en cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con el agua. No debía de estar más que a uno o dos grados sobre cero. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras Hermione le miraba aprensiva.

-¡Ten cuidado con las corrientes!

Ya fuera, se dio cuenta de que la bolsa había volcado y se había alejado bastante, dejando un reguero de prendas flotando por el camino. No había dado dos pasos cuando se hundió hasta más arriba de la cintura.

-¡Shhhhhh! – gimió en el momento que todo su tronco superior se sumergió de improvisto en el agua helada - ¡Merlín! ¡Qué tonto! – acababa de acordarse que habían acampado en un ligero alto de la planicie en la que se habían aparecido junto al mar.

Apretando los puños e intentando mantener los brazos por encima del agua, se fue acercando a la bolsa. Por el camino iba recogiendo las prendas que se encontraba, procurando no prestarles mucha atención.

No tenía sentido andarse con cuidado, toda la ropa estaba empapada, así que la arrojó al interior de la bolsa sin más contemplaciones. Al comenzar el camino de vuelta, ya casi no sentía los pies.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en la tienda se encontró a Hermione respirando vaho y temblando de pies a cabeza. El hechizo térmico que mantenía el interior caliente debía de haberse roto al entrar tal cantidad de agua fría.

Harry no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. Con el frío que hacía no creía que él, ni mucho menos Hermione, pudiesen aguantar a que la marea bajase. Inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que el resto de hechizos que rodeaban la tienda bien podían haber sufrido la misma suerte que el de temperatura.

-El hechizo térmico se ha roto Harry, es probable qué… -comenzó ella.

-… sí, lo sé. Hay que moverse – la interrumpió -, ¿se te ocurre algo? – ella negó con la cabeza. No le habría hecho falta preguntarle, Hermione era la de los planes y la teoría, un solo vistazo a su cara le valía para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba totalmente sobrepasada por la situación.

Todavía con la bolsa de viaje en una mano, vadeó por la tienda hasta su cama. Cogió su propia bolsa de ropa, se cargó una manta al hombro y comenzó a andar hacia ella.

-¿Dónde tienes tu varita? – preguntó. Ella se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza y deshizo el recogido que llevaba. Harry parpadeó sorprendido, nunca hubiese pensado que su amiga fuese a la ducha con la varita a mano -. Aparécenos lejos de aquí – le dijo, tomándola de la mano.

Hermione se sujetó la toalla con el otro brazo y giró sobre sí misma. Aparecieron tomados de la mano en un pequeño erial seco por el frío, Hermione arrodillada en la tierra helada y Harry de píe, a su lado.

-Estamos cerca del pueblo donde nació mi padre – explicó ella, ayudándose de él para levantarse.

Harry soltó las bolsas de los dos en el suelo y, con la manta que había cogido, envolvió a su amiga por los hombros, frotándoselos levemente para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Ahora vuelvo – comentó -, ve levantando las defensas y ponte algo de mi ropa.

-¿Dónde vas? – sujetando los bordes de la manta con sus manitas temblorosas, el cabello despeinado y los pies manchados de barro, Hermione parecía la viva imagen de la desesperanza. A Harry le partía el corazón dejarla sola en esos momentos.

-Alguien tiene que recuperar nuestra tienda – le dijo -, pero estaré de vuelta en seguida, no te preocupes.

-No me gusta nada que nos separemos – replicó angustiada -. Si nos pasa algo a alguno… – no terminó la frase, pero estaba claro que le angustiaba más no estar con él si algo sucedía que cualquier cosa que pudiese acontecerle a ella.

-Solo será un momento – dijo, apretando sus hombros levemente para trasmitirle seguridad -. Procura entrar en calor – y sin mediar una palabra más, se separó de ella y se apareció de nuevo en la tienda.

A Harry le llevó mucho más de lo que había pensado rescatar la tienda. No pudo desmontarla sin haberla arrastrado antes hasta un lugar que no estuviese inundado. Luego la vació de agua y procuró secarla mediante magia todo lo que fue capaz. Al final, no fue sino más de tres horas después que volvió a aparecerse donde había dejado a su amiga.

Al principio se sorprendió de verse solo, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione debía de haber realizado ya los hechizos pertinentes y dio dos pasos en la dirección en la que recordaba haberla dejado.

Cruzó las barreras mágicas en cuanto su pie derecho tocó el suelo por segunda vez, revelando las dos bolsas de ropa y a Hermione sentada encima de la toalla, abrazándose piernas y todavía con la manta sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, parecía dormida.

Harry enseguida reparó en las piernas desnudas de su amiga y no pudo más que preguntarse en qué demonios había estado pensando la chica para no vestirse como era debido.

-¿…Hermione?

La aludida levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y Harry vio los surcos de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, había estado llorando otra vez.

-Harry… - el murmullo abandonó sus temblorosos labios con una nota de alivio. Lentamente se puso en pie, tensa como el palo de una escoba. Mientras sujetaba la manta sobre sus hombros con una mano, cerró la otra agarrando el jersey del muchacho y se acercó hasta reposar la frente en su pecho -. Has tardado mucho… - sollozó.

-Ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba – dijo él a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Con un brazo rodeó los hombros de su amiga mientras que su otra mano se cerraba en torno a la que ésta mantenía en su pecho. La estrechó contra sí, procurando no acercarla mucho a sus ropas mojadas, provocando que Hermione se relajase por fin.

Estuvieron así durante unos momentos hasta que Harry reparó en que la mano de su amiga estaba helada.

-¡Merlín Hermione! – exclamó levantándole el rostro -. Estas congelada, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? – enseguida reparó en que sus labios estaban azules.

-¿En qué…? - preguntó incrédula, soltándose de su abrazo - ¡Dijiste enseguida y habían pasado horas! – le gritó – ¡pensaba que no volverías!

Sin hacer caso a su exabrupto Harry la cogió por los hombros y obligó a su amiga a sentarse de vuelta en la toalla. Se volvió hacia su bolsa y, después de revolverla un poco, sacó lo que buscaba: otra manta y el par de calcetines más abrigado que tenía.

-Podrías haberte aparecido de vuelta si estabas tan preocupada – le dijo a la vez que la cubría con la segunda manta y comenzaba a frotarle los hombros. Hermione le miraba con pretendida furia, pero la impresión quedó diluida en el momento que tembló de gusto.

-¡Fui y no estabas! – espetó con un mohín, dejándose hacer.

Harry se maldijo interiormente por haberse alejado tanto del agua antes de desmontar la tienda. Bajó sus manos y comenzó a masajear su muslo derecho a través de la manta, haciendo que Hermione se tensara un momento, antes de relajase de nuevo.

-Bueno – comentó de pasada -, ahora lo importante es que entres en calor.

-Mmm… - fue la atinada respuesta de su amiga, que disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados.

Después de alternar sus atenciones a la otra pierna, limpió sus pies lo mejor que pudo con la toalla, que ya era un caso perdido, y le puso los mullidos calcetines. Ella abrió los ojos curiosa, encontrándose con que llevaba un calcetín de cada color.

-¿Estos no son…? – atinó a preguntar.

-Sí – la interrumpió Harry –, son los que me regaló Dobby. Son muy calentitos y seguro que le encantaría saber que tú también los has usado – dijo a la vez que comenzaba a frotar sus pies.

Harry estuvo un buen rato así, y Hermione dejó escapar más de un gemido de gusto a la vez que el masaje iba surtiendo su efecto y el color volvía a sus mejillas y labios. Al final, el muchacho acunó una de las mejillas de la chica.

-Voy a montar la tienda – dijo al notar la cara de su amiga calentita contra su mano -, tú no te muevas.

Cuando la tienda estuvo lista, Harry conjuró un par de cuerdas mágicas y las colgó de lado a lado, atando cada extremo a las literas en las que dormían. Con cuidado sacó las prendas de Hermione de su bolsa e intentó reproducir los hechizos domésticos que había visto a su amiga hacer decenas de veces.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que no le había quedado tan mal, y procedió a tender la ropa procurando no poner demasiada atención en el sedoso tacto que tenían algunas de las prendas íntimas de Hermione. Acto seguido aplicó el encantamiento adecuado a las cuerdas… uno de secado en las prendas hubiese sido más rápido, pero lo que menos quería Harry era enfrentarse a la ira de Hermione por haberle dejado las bragas acartonadas, se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Una vez hubo acabado, salió a buscar a Hermione y la encontró dormida sobre la toalla, las puntas de sus pies bicolores asomando por debajo de las dos mantas. Aplicándole los nudillos en la sien con cuidado de no despertarla, comprobó que seguía caliente y se felicitó por ello.

Aparto suavemente las mantas y la cogió en brazos, fijándose en la ropa que había elegido la chica para ponerse: una camisa azul de cuadros viejísima que había heredado de su primo y que no le servía desde que cumpliera doce años, y los bóxer escarlata con el logo de Gryffindor que había comprado hace dos veranos en el callejón Diagón. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al pensar en volver a usarlos y suspiró con resignación sabiendo que no podría volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Al pasar por el umbral de la tienda, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada haciéndole trastabillar ligeramente. Aún morriñosa rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos para ganar algo de estabilidad mientras éste la llevaba a su cama. Tras tumbarla con cuidado, cogió sábana, colcha y manta, y la cubrió hasta el cuello.

-Intenta descansar un poco Hermione – le dijo, apartándole unos mechones de la frente -. Te despertaré para comer – comentó levantándose para dejarla tranquila.

-Harry… – susurró ella sujetándole de la mano -, ni Merlín te salva de hacer tú también la colada a partir de ahora – dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que miraba por encima de su hombro a la ropa recién tendida.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta e intentó irse una vez más, pero ella no lo soltó.

-Harry… gracias – dijo, esta vez mirándole seria a los ojos -. Hoy… hoy has sido muy bueno conmigo. Un… un perfecto caballero – un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas tras sus últimas palabras.

\- No hay de que, Hermione – comentó él, restándole importancia -. No siempre voy a ser yo la 'damisela en apuros' y tu mi caballero andante – ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Mientras su amiga le observaba desde la cama, Harry se dedicó a terminar de limpiar la tienda de los estragos que había causado el agua de mar, y una vez notó que se había dormido, decidió que era el momento de darse una ducha.

No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y cuando se quitó la ropa notó que también tenía toda la piel irritada, seguramente por el agua de mar. Suspiro con pesar, bien había valido la pena olvidarse un poco de sí mismo para ocuparse de Hermione. Asomó la cabeza y la vio sonrojada por el calor y durmiendo plácidamente como hacía semanas que no hacía, no pudo evitar sonreírse satisfecho.

A la hora de comer Hermione seguía dormida y a Harry le dio pena despertarla. Preparó algo de fiambre y un tentempié frío y se lo dejó en un plato al lado de la litera.

Serían sobre las cinco de la tarde cuando despertó y ambos decidieron tomarse la tarde libre para relajarse un poco después del accidente. Jugaron al ajedrez mágico y se rieron bastante recordando las ocurrencias de Umbridge para pillarles en quinto.

Cuando se fueron a la cama, Harry se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido animar a Hermione. Al rato, como todas las noches, volvió a oírla llorar…


End file.
